


My Ride Or Die

by cloudninejulie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Which is why I'm here, other character mentions along the way, probably??? idek we'll find out, rated T for language probably, stan nct, these two cuties need more love, writing about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudninejulie/pseuds/cloudninejulie
Summary: He turns to Jeno, who looks back at him like he’d hung the stars.or, a collection of short oneshots nobody asked for.[H.RJ x L.JN]





	My Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> un-edited

_Ride the rollercoaster, they said._

_It’ll be fun, they said._

 

Jeno likes to think of himself as a tough man. In _most_ circumstances, he isn’t one to cower away.

Yet now, he finds himself, quivering with fear, in a rollercoaster car. If there’s one thing (and ONLY one thing!) in the world that he’s afraid of, it’s heights. He doesn’t even pay attention to the sweat on the back of the seat from the previous user. Wide-eyed and heartbeat pounding in his ears, he gingerly put the safety harness on. As much as he loved his best friends, he’ll kill Donghyuck and Jisung later. Right now, he had more concerning things to worry about.

What goes unnoticed to him, however, is a pair of curious eyes in the seat next to his nervous self. 

 

 

Renjun likes to think of the amusement park as his ‘getaway-paradise’. _That’s a dumb and extremely contradicting name, y’know._ Renjun shakes his brother’s voice out of his head. _I’m not afraid of heights like you, Chenle._

What he doesn’t expect to come his way on his favourite rollercoaster today was a boy who looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Judging by the audible jeers, from who Renjun assumed to be his friends, he certainly didn’t come here willingly. _Poor boy is vibrating like a phone,_ Renjun thought pitifully and turns slightly to look at the boy’s face. He wasn’t usually the type to initiate conversation with strangers, so he surprises himself, and mentally facepalms, with the words that come out of his mouth next.

 

“Alright, I know we don’t know each other, but you look like you’re about to simultaneously cry and shit your pants, so, do you wanna hold my hand?”

 

And Jeno nearly _does_ , caught off-guard by the sudden voice coming from mere inches away. He whips his head to look at the owner of the voice and barely manages to stutter a response. “U-uh...”

Who could blame Jeno for turning into a blob of jelly, right in front of quite possibly the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen? His blonde hair, his cute nose, his soft eyes, his fairy like appearance and _oh no, I’m staring._

“Are… you good?”

“Yes! I mean, um, yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” 

The fairy (was he really a fairy? Jeno didn’t know) extended his hand and closed his fingers around Jeno’s. His breath hitched at the sudden touch; he still wasn’t used to having such an angelic face sitting right next to him. His hands were soft, and Jeno notes the scent of his hand cream. _Roses._ Jeno looked at his face and immediately feels himself relaxing at the warmth in his eyes.

“Oh, and my names Renjun.”

_Foreign, yet so beautiful._

“Ren...?”

“Ah, just call me Injun, then.”

“Injun, nice, nice to meet you. My name is Jen- WHOA!”

 

 

“Hahahahaha, you should’ve seen your face- hahahahaha!”

“Hyuck, I’m THIS close to punching you.”

“But this is hilarious!” Jisung pointed to his phone, a very meme-worthy photo of Jeno screaming on the screen. One glance at the picture and Donghyuck was, yet again, on the floor.

“Hahahahaha- oh and by the way, who’s this?”

“Who’s- oh.”

He turns his head to his side, where he sees Renjun. The fact that their fingers are still intertwined slides past Jeno.

“Hey, I’m Renjun, but you can call me Injun. I assume you guys are… uh….”

“Ah, Jeno. Name’s Jeno.”

“Jeno’s friends. Nice you meet you two.” He beams and bows politely. Jeno swears his heart could jump out of his ribcage at the sight of Renjun’s smile.

“Oh my god, he’s so pretty!” Donghyuck coos. Jeno shoots him a glare, causing Jisung to snicker. No way was he going to admit it, but he’d mentally called dibs on Renjun. Said boy, unlike Jeno, takes note of their unlinked hands. He smiles again when Hyuck asks “want to join us for the rest of the day?”

Renjun looks at the setting sun, how its rays dyed the sky a beautiful orangey-pink. He turns to Jeno, who looks back at him like he’d hung the stars.

 

“…it’d be my pleasure to .”

**Author's Note:**

> (I just HAD to start off this collection with a oneshot related to the overall title LMAO)
> 
> hey, thanks for reading! feedback and kudos are appreciated! I'm also planning on taking requests for this collection so feel free to drop suggestions in the comments!
> 
> and while you're at it, go follow me on twitter @cloudninejulie and watch me tweet about shit I get up to and how I love my son Renjun so much :')


End file.
